Despite the multitude of odoriferous substances which are already available, there is still a general need in the perfume industry for new odoriferous substances. A need accordingly remains for odoriferous substances with aldehyde fragrance notes which (in odoriferous substance compositions) are capable of producing, in addition to aldehyde fragrance notes, further interesting odor notes and, with their novel or original fragrance properties, of extending options for the perfumer. In particular, there is interest in odoriferous substances with aldehyde fragrance notes which are capable of entering into a harmonious combination with woody-smelling odoriferous substances. The odorous aspects and notes should preferably combine in order, in so doing, to provide an overall complex odor impression.
For the purpose of creating modern compositions, there is a constant need for odoriferous substances with particular odorous properties which are suitable for acting as the basis for the composition of novel modern perfumes with complex odor properties. Odoriferous substances which are preferably sought should, in addition to an aldehyde fragrance note, comprises further notes and aspects which impart odorous character and complexity thereto.